


Everyone Makes Morally Wrong Decisions

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: You're Bad (but oh, I like it) [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is done with his shit, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus is a serial killer, because I may have a thing for serial killer AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because criminals make the best boyfriends (not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Makes Morally Wrong Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this verse and I am not sorry :3

_Magnus was in the news again._ Alec sighed, staring rather sulkily at the the TV as the reporter began to talk about the poor girl found strung up a wall by her own intestines for a early jogger to find.  
Somewhere, a lucky therapist had just earned a long time patient.  
Blue eyes rolled as the male slumped down against the couch, arms crossed and lips pressed into a thin line as efforts to catch The Bane Killer were broadcasted as ongoing and that if anyone had any information they were asked to please come forward.  
Right. Alec scowled, shaking his head as his phone began to ring. As if that stupid, infuriating, criminal would ever allow himself to be caught because of loose lips.

* * *

"You're not coming over," Alec stated flatly, before the other male could even speak.  
"Well it's a good thing I'm already here then." Magnus answered cheerfully, a knock on the door proving that _yes_ , he actually was.  
"Well you can go away." Alec answered grumpily, eyeing the pile of books on his kitchen table. "I need to study and you need to stop being a criminal."  
"Alec," the other male complained. "Don't make me break in."  
"The fact that you would even do that is proof that you're a misguided human being who needs therapy!" He shouted towards the door, hanging up.  
"Don't be mean!" Magnus called back, the sound of the knob jiggling meeting his ears. "And come open the damn door unless you want your chain bolt to be rendered useless!"  
Alec huffed, stalking over to the door to unlock the four locks that served as protection against insane serial killers who needed therapy and to leave him alone. Did he mention therapy? "I hate you." He glowered as the door swung open. "So so much."  
Magnus beamed, darting forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He was infuriated that he had to bend down to do so. Leave it to that psychopath to feel the need to add inches to his already superior height. "I missed you too, darling~"  
"I didn't even invite you." Alec complained, shutting and locking the door behind him. The last thing he needed was more criminal activity taking place in his apartment.  
"Words are not necessary to voice what the heart wants," Magnus hummed, poking around curiously at his assignments.  
"My heart wants you to stop killing people," Alec mumbled, glaring at the innocent look the taller male fixed him.  
"Why, Alexander! Are you accusing me of _murder_?" Magnus gasped, eyes widening dramatically as he staggered back a step.  
"Yes." He deadpanned. "Your work was all over the news. It was especially interesting to hear about the glitter."  
Magnus grinned, eyes dancing. "Gotta love a killer who showers their victims in glitter."  
"I still don't understand how you stay so clean." Alec shook his head, blue eyes rolling as he crossed his arms. "You're lucky they haven't found anything yet."  
"I'm perfect, it's true." Magnus preened, grinning widely.  
"Perfectly insane."  
"How long do you think this will take?" The taller male sniffed, poking at the pile of papers.  
"A couple of hours." Alec sighed, staring at the table sulkily.  
"I shall go acquaint myself with your bed then," Magnus hummed, stealing a soft kiss. And now that Alec thought about it, he did look rather tired.  
From killing people, he reminded himself grumpily. But still, that didn't stop him from pulling the other male back down for more. "Missed you," he admitted grudgingly.  
Magnus _beamed_. "I missed you too, my love. Do hurry with your homework, hmm? I want to do something today." He nuzzled his cheek one last time before turning towards the bedroom with a bounce in his step.  
Alec sighed. _You have horrible tastes_ , he told himself sternly. He glanced back at his lover before he disappeared into his room. _Okay,_ he admitted grudgingly. _Give or take the fact that he's gorgeous._


End file.
